To Love or Not to Love
by AkaLovesIsaac
Summary: Just a story I wrote when I was bored. Contains language, violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Sam's POV

Not even 3 days ago she got to meet my brother, James. Now all he does is talk about her, ask me a million questions about her. It's so cute, my older brother fell in love with someone he doesn't even know.

But she (Anya) is an awesome girl. She's my best friend. She's short though. Only about 5'4" in all. She has long black hair with red highlights and the most beautiful grey eyes I've ever seen.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey Sam," Anya says sitting next to me. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, nothing. Just reading." I respond closing the book I'm holding.

Fun, fun." Anya says with a skittish smile.

I smile back, "You're thinking about my brother again aren't you?"

She blushes.

"You are you little slut!"

She glares at me.

----------------------------------3 weeks later--------------------------

"You bitch!" I yell annoyed.

Why the fuck are you mad at me?!" Anya yells back at me as she tries to stay away from me

"You made them break up! They were doing so good!" I growl at her as I move closer to her.

"I did not. I don't even talk to them," Anya whispers as she keeps her eyes on me; watching my every move.

I get so I'm standing right in front of her, "It's all your fault, you suicidal, slutty, fag." I growl.

She just looks at me in shock. I swing and hit her hard. She blinks, but doesn't hit me back. This, of course, makes me madder.

What?! You too good to hit me back? Huh?" I growl annoyed.

She shakes her head.

"Yeah you do!" I yell at mer.

She shakes her head.

"Yeah you do!" I yell at her.

She shakes her head again.

I swing out and hit her in the middle of the chest causing her to stumble back. This time I pushed it. She moves and kicks me in the middle of the chest, breaking my collar bone. I fall to the ground. As I do my head hits a metal pipe and then the floor. Everything goes black then silent.

article in the newspaper the next day

Today, to our shock, it has been discovered

young Same Tiner of our home town

died yesterday. Young Sam and Anya Ulama

got into a terrible fight. Young Sam fell and hit

her head on a metal pipe before hitting the floor…

James couldn't read any more. He's furious. He grabs the phone and dials Anya's number quickly.

"Hello?" She answers softly.

"You are going to pay!" James growls.

"James? What do you mean?" She asks even softer.

"You killed her!" he yells before he hangs up.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Anya's POV -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Slowly I put the phone down and look at my shaking hands. "I have to run…" I whisper to myself.

I grab my dad's old army duffle bag out of my closet and set it on the couch. I grab enough dark and camouflage clothes to last me a few weeks and quickly put them into the duffle bag. I grab a smaller bag and fill it with food, then I shove that bag into the duffle bag. I shove a few jugs of juice and water into the duffle bag. Then I grab my pillow and sleeping bag. I shove those into the duffle bag with everything else. I zip the bag shut and grab my journal with a couple pens. I put them into the small zipper on the top of the bag.

I walk to my closet and pull out my favorite black and purple hoodie and pull it on. I grab the duffle bag and run out of the apartment and out the door. When I get out I look both directions and see James coming towards the building. I slip down and alleyway and hope I'm not seen.

3 years later

Anya's still on the run

Anya's POV

I run silently down a dark alleyway. James found me… again. I can't let him find me. I think as I crouch at the end of the alley.

As I crouch I hear…

Thud… Thud… Thud…(footsteps)

Narrator's POV

James approaches the end of the alley to where Anya is crouched down trying to hide. He walks up to her and pulls her to her feet, then her pulls out a gun and puts it to her forehead. She looks up to him.

She starts to laugh, "Come on, Shot me if you can."

He pushes himself to pull the trigger, but he can't. He lowers the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Anya smirks, "After 3 years of tracking me down you can't even do what you wanted to do so bad?"

James glares at her, "Shut up!"

"Make me baby, make me," she whispers so softly James hardly hears her.

James looks away from her then he raises the gun so it's against her forehead again.

"Please," she whispers, "Just pull the trigger."

"Why should I do what you want?" James asks the girl her still loves.

"Because I don't deserve to be here anymore, James."

"Don't say that, Anya," James whispers as he lowers the gun.

The gun slips from his hand and fits the ground. When it hits the ground it goes off. The bullet lodges itself into Anya's shin. She falls to her knees.

"I'm sorry," James whispers to her as he kneels next to her. She looks to him with hatred in her eyes. Anya pushes herself up and runs [with a bad limp out of the alleyway. Once out she goes to the nearest hospital.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The doctor comes into the room after she finishes talking to the nurse.

"how did you get shot, dear?" She asks softly.

Anya looks at her, "I was helping a friend move around some guns that he owns and one that was loaded got dropped."

The doctor looks at her for a minute knowing she's lying. "You don't have to lie to protect him, dear." She says softly.

"I'm not lying, or trying to protect him," Anya growls though her teeth.

The doctor only nods, "You can go."

Anya leaves quickly. Once outside a single tear runs down her cheek.

"Don't cry Anya," James says softly causing her to jump. She looks to him, "Stay away from me… please," She whispers before she leaves.

-------------- 6 ½ months later ------------------

------------------------------------Anya & James on 25th date--------------------------------------------

Anya smiles at the man across the table form her.

"I love you Anya, you know that right?"

"Yes James I know…. I love you too ya know."

James smiles then he moves and kneels in form of her, "Anya Ulama… Will you marry me?"

Anya smiles "Yes" she whispers as a tear runs down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Never Again-Nickelback**_

Song-------------------------------------------Anya- 26 --------------------------------------James 28

James and Anya have been married for over 4 years. They live in a small apartment. 3 doors down for them is one of Anya's closest friends, Josh.

He's drunk again,

It's time to fight

She must have done something wrong tonight

"Anya! I'm hone!" James yells when he gets home from the bar.

"Did you have fun?" Anya asks softly.

"Yeah lots. Come here!" he says.

The living room becomes a boxing ring

It's time to run when you see him

Clenching his fists

She's just a women… Never Again

Anya looks at James as he starts to yell. She knows not to look away.

"You useless little bitch! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" he yells as he approaches her.

Slowly she backs away, "Don't yell James. The neighbors will hear." She whispers softly.

Josh's POV

Josh's thoughts

he's home… yelling at her again

Josh sits on the couch in his apartment listening silently.

why does she stay with him?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Anya & James -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --

I hear a scream, from down the hall

Amazing she can even talk at all

"Women! Shut up! It isn't their business!"

"James! Stop it!" Anya yells as James pins her to the wall. She smacks her hard causing her to scream out in pain. He continues to hit her. Anya finally slips out into the hall.

Josh

Josh hears the door slam so she slips out to Anya.

She cries to me, Go back to bed

I'm terrified that she'll end up

Dead in his hands

She's just a women… Never Again

"Anya?" I whisper as I approach her crouched down form in the hall.

"Go back to bed, Josh," she whispers.

"Why do you stay?" I ask sitting by her.

"I have nowhere to go."

"You could stay with me." I say softly.

She shakes her head. "he's already passed out. Don't worry about me Josh," She whispers.

Been there before, but not like this

Seen it before, but not like this

Never before have I ever

Seen it this bad

She's just a women… Never Again

The Next Day

James knocks on the bedroom door. "Anya? Baby girl, please open the door. I'm sorry." He says.

Anya opens the door and sits on the bed. She looks worse than ever before.

"Baby girl… I'm so sorry." James whispers as he holds Anya. He can tell that this time she needs to go to the hospital. He gently helps her out to the car. As they leave Josh see's them.

"Hey… What happened?" he asks concerned. He pretends not to know so James doesn't get mad.

"I fell while I was cleaning the fire place." Anya says softly.

"Oh…" Josh says. He walks inside his apartment as Anya gets into James' car.

At Hospital

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell

It starts to sting as it starts to swell

She looks at you, She wants the truth

It's right out there in the waiting room

With those hands

Lookin' just as sweet as he can

Never Again…

"Hello dear…" the nurse says walking into the room. "Will you please tell me what happened?"

"I slipped and fell while I was cleaning the fireplace." Anya says with a serious voice.

The nurse looks at her wanting the truth, but knowing she's not going to get it, "You can tell me you know."

"I told you what happened ma'am."

She nods, "You may go them. Your husband is in the waiting room. "Anya Just gets up and leaves.

Seen it before, but not like this

Been there before, but not like this

Never before have I ever

Seen it this bad

She's just a women

Well Never Again… Never Again

James drops Anya off at home then goes to leave.

Back to the bar I bed Josh thinks as he watches James go out to leave. Josh follows him.

"Hey James."

"Oh… hey Josh."

"How is she?" I ask.

"Good. She's resting."

He acts like nothing happened. This makes me sick. "Well that's good."

"Yeah… While we where at the hospital we found out she's pregnant," James says proudly.

Josh nods," Very cool."

"Well I got to go so I'll talk to you later o.k.?"

"Alright. Oh and James… I know."

"W-What… what do you know?" he asks Josh nervously.

"You know what I'm talking about." Josh turns and goes inside.

Father's a name you haven't earned yet

You're just a child with a temper

Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?

Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

James gets into his car a little shaky, but after a few drinks he doesn't even remember what Josh had said.

He's drunk again

It's time to fight

The Same old shit

Just a different night

She grabs the gun

She's had enough

Tonight she'll find out just how fuckin'

Tough is this man

Pulls the trigger fast as she can

Never Again

James gets home late, "Anya!" he yells when he gets in the door.

"Yes dear?" she asks as she comes out of their bedroom.

He punches her in the face. "You little tramp!" he yells at her.

She moves back to avoid his fists.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Josh's POV-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I hear him yelling again… He went drinking even after what he's done to her… that- His thoughts are broken by the sound of a gun shot.

"Anya…" he whispers as he runs out of his apartment.

He runs down the hall to where Anya and James live.

He knocks on the door, "Hello? Someone open this door," he calls though the door. No on does. He twists the handle and finds it unlocked so he pushes the door open.

Seen it before, but not like this

Been there before, but not like this

Never before have I ever

Seen it this bad

She's just a women… Never Again

Josh wasn't ready for the seen he enters to. James is lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Anya's cowering in the corner starring at James.

"Anya?" Josh asks softly. She looks up at him with tears running down her cheeks. He goes to her and holds her rightly.

Seen it before but not like this

Been there before, but not like this,

Never before have I ever

Seen it this bad

She's just a women

Never Again…

Never Again…

Never Again…

Never Again…

June 5 – 7 ½ months later

Court Room 7

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Anya is being tried for James' murder -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The jury comes back after a three hour meeting. They give the Judge their verdict.

"Will the defendant please rise."

Anya and her lawyer rise.

"In the matter of Mr. James Tiner, Mrs. Anya Tiner is… charged not guilty… the only act she committed was defending herself against her husbands brutal attacks. You are free to go."

Anya smiles as tears start to flow down her cheeks. She turns to her lawyer and smiles, "Thank you so much." She whispers.

"You're welcome." She smiles. She gives Anya a hug, "Go. Live a better life." She says softly.

Anya nods, "You too." She says. She goes to leave. Josh stops her and gives her a hug. "Congrats," he says softly.

She just smiles and hugs him back. "Thanks," she whispers.

7 years later

Anya sits with her 3 year old daughter in her lap and her 7 year old son sleeping leaned against her.

Josh gets home from work.

"Daddy!" the little girl yells running to him and clinging to his leg.

"Hey baby," he says picking her up and hugging her. He walks to his wife and kisses her, then helps her move the son to his bed and puts his daughter to bed.

Anya goes to bed while he puts their daughter to sleep. Josh goes into their room and lays next to her. She cuddles up to him.

"I love you Josh," Anya whispers as she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you too Anya," he whispers as he holds her. He stays awake watching her sleep, but he finally falls asleep also. But before he does he thinks She is so amazing… I thing she may finally be happy… Finally she's moved on…


End file.
